


Caught You Looking

by theskywasblue



Series: Ordinary Crush [1]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dokugakuji has been watching the new guy across the street</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught You Looking

"He's totally got a crush on you."

"Gojyo - man - _shut up_."

"No way, bro," Gojyo grinned and dodged the hand that shot out to punch at him, tucking a loose strand of way-too-long red hair behind his ears. If he didn't go out and get it trimmed soon, Dokugakuji was going to pin him down and smack a bowl on his head, because seriously, just because he was out of school for the summer didn't give him an excuse to go around looking like some punk surfer kid. They were a four hour drive from the nearest _lake_ for God's sake.

"Look at him, he's totally into you."

Dokugakuji was looking - over the last three weeks he'd spent a lot of time looking at their new neighbour across the street. He was small and slender, dark-skinned - like maybe he spent a lot of time in the sun or maybe he was just lucky enough not to burn hideously the way Dokugakuji did whenever natural light hit him - his hair was a few shades lighter on the scale of red than Gojyo's, but infinitely tidier, even if the cut was a little out of style. At that exact moment he was reading a book on the porch swing, looking periodically over the top of the cover under the pretense of watching his little sister blaze back and forth through the lawn sprinkler in her apple-green bathing suit; but every single time he looked up, without fail, he was looking straight at Dokugakuji.

"He's totally smitten."

Dokugakuji scoffed, "Did you learn that word from Hakkai?"

"Shuddap," Gojyo muttered, shrinking further into the shade across the heat-sticky floorboards. "S'bad enough I have to go to those stupid prep classes, at least Hakkai is nice to me - the other kids are all thugs! There's even a girl there who's pregnant - and she's thirteen!"

"Good life lesson," Dokugakuji smirked, resisting the urge to point out that the whole reason Gojyo was in those prep classes was because he had been acting like a stupid thug himself. How a smart, quiet kid like Hakkai had ended up there was anyone's guess.

"Look - he's checking you out again!"

"Oh - that is _it_..."

The wrestling match lasted all of thirty seconds before they squirmed apart, panting in the opressive heat.

"Spilled my iced tea, you jerk," Gojyo groused, flicking a bare foot in Dokugakuji's general direction in a gesture that wasn't even pretending to be an actual attempt at a kick.

"Deserved it."

"Ugh," Gojyo responded dully, sprawling out across the planks like an over-fed cat, his hair clinging to his face in limp strands.

Dokugakuji wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked back across the street, where the new guy was staring back at him saucer-eyed and red-cheeked. When Dokugakuji raised a hand to wave hello, he did this crazy little flail of shock and embarrassment and fell off the swing with a clearly audible thump.

As he bit his lip and tried really, really hard not to laugh, Dokugakuji had to admit that - yeah - the new guy across the street was probably checking him out.

-End-


End file.
